Large structures or vehicles which remain in place for extended periods of time (such as recreational vehicles, or RVs) can benefit from being leveled with respect to the ground on which they are placed. To level such vehicles, a plurality of jacks connected to the frame of the structure are provided, which extend or retract to raise, lower, and adjust the attitude of the structure. Solutions for automatic vehicle leveling rely upon user-actuated or semi-automatic leveling controls which provide feedback. Some automatic solutions have been proposed as well. These solutions utilize two axis tilt sensors which provide analog signals to controllers or signaling components to determine the pitch or roll of the structure with respect to a predefined reference line (e.g., direction of gravity) or plane (e.g., plane perpendicular to direction of gravity).